


You're Heart Hits Like A Drum (The Hunt Has Just Begun)

by DarkAlpha67



Series: The Canaries [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Barry's Code Name Is The Flash, Black Canary!Laurel Lance, F/F, F/M, Goth Felicity Smoak (Only in one chapter), Graphic Desciption of Violence, Hacker Barry Allen, Mention of abuse, Red Canary!Felicity Smoak, Sara and Laurel and Felicity are sisters, White Canary!Sara Lance, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: You know the saying never wound what you can't kill?Well, this time, three women are about to show the world to never create what you can't escape.Made to destroy and groomed to kill, three darkened souls are on a path of revenge against the very people who gave them life and took it from them, all in one breath.---------Oliver is tasked to kill those who harm others. But him and his team, are about to face off against a group that exist only in the shadows. Soon, Oliver will discover that in a world of black and white, in a world of do or die, not everything is as easy as pulling the trigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Monsters by Ruelle (Recommended by a dear friend of mine, D.G)

Life is precious. It’s something everyone, even those with the darkest of souls, hold most dear. Life has the potential to bring change, it also had the potential to destroy, when placed into the hands of those considered less worthy of that power.

A long time ago, before murdering became a regular occurrence, there were groups who acted out these tasks at a price. As life was considered something precious, it was also the most valuable thing. And with the right amount of money, life was the easiest thing the take, given the right price.

These people were came to be known as Assassins.

With no mercy, they slaughter those who needed to be put down. They slit the throats of those who have done the benefactor wrong. Using the shadows as their cloaks, they moved in the dead of night, swiftly, dangerous, like predators in their natural habitat.

As the numbers of these Killers grew with each passing century, so did the dead bodies that laid in their wake.

Fighting styles evolved, their choice in weapons multiplied, and their method of killing grew more vicious.

Organizations took root, and soon Assassins were bred, no longer was the path a choice but instead it was a curse. Raised from babies to killers, millions of children where trained. Some died from plagues, from the hands of their friend; others died for a rebellion, for a different life.

Those that survived, where striped from their names given to them by their care-takers and instead were given a name that they lived by. One name, that defined them that held a heavy burden and a dark path ahead.

Still, the past can be forgotten, and the choices that ultimately led to the demise of others can be erased. Now, in recent years, Assassins no longer live in the shadows, instead they roam freely, waiting for the call that would send them on their next mission.

Missions would be orchestrated by a silent leader that dictated the orders and had many followers to do their bidding.

However, followers aren’t always loyal and many do stray off the path that was pointed out to them. Alliances form and bonds are made, binding others with the same agenda together.

A bond much like the bond between The Three Sisters.

There are many rumor surrounding the tale of the Three Sisters. No one knows what made three women break the accords and run, becoming the enemies of the very people that made them. The very people that shaped them into who they were.

One sister, the elder, was said to have loved her sisters so much she killed a man for merely smiling at them.

The other, the second, was said to have a temper that could rival that of the most violent man to ever walk to earth. Rumor had it, she murdered an entire village with nothing but a Bo-Staff for one man’s indiscretions. The man apparently, fathered a child and the mother of the child was a 14 year old girl.

The last sister, was said to be the sweetest. Her smile could charm even the hardest soul and melt the coldest of hearts. But the smile was her deadliest weapon. Hidden behind an innocent illusion, the youngest sister was said to have infiltrated an organization that took years to build up and within a day brought the entire organization down.

Many stories follow the sisters but it was only years later that Organizations would give them a name…

\-----------------

_AUGUST 5, 2005…_

 

A man with wide fear-filled eyes runs down an alley, taking a right and ducking in behind an open fence. He glances behind him, sweat dripping down his face, his breathe coming out in heavy pants.

When he sees the coast is clear, he lets out a breath. Shutting his eyes, the man leans against the wall, feeling his heart pound against his chest. His hands moves up to clutch his shirt, tugging at it in a desperate attempt to center himself.

“Well, well, well… Isn’t that just adorable.” A voice says in the shadows.

The man whips around, his eyes widen even further as he turns around, looking at every corner and every shadow, trying to find the person who spoke.

“I know… Like a mouse catch it a trap.” Another voice says to his right.

The man lets out a shuddering sob, his heart banging against his chest. His feet move on their own, stumbling back and away from the voice.

“Now, now, Sisters… Behave.”

The man stops in his tracks. His body going ridged, frozen with paralytic fear. He lets out a whimper, shutting his eyes, his lips moving along with the silent prayer he sends out.

“Pray all you want, Henry. Nothing will save you now.” The voice says right behind him. The cold breath that brushes against his neck, causes the small hairs to stand up.

Forcefully, he opens his eyes, meeting icy blue orbs. Her blonde hair frames her face and her entire body is wrapped in a white leather suit and for a second, a small stupid second, Henry thinks of all the things he would do to a pretty face like that. He opens his mouth ready to scream for help but the Blonde woman snaps her head forward, her head connecting with his nose.

The scrunching sound of broken cartilage, almost echoes through the empty alley.

“Enough, sister. We don’t want to end his torture just yet.”

Henry’s head whips around and he is met with another Blonde, decked in a black leather suit. Her eyes are framed with a black mask.

“Listen, you crazy bitches! You just stay the hell away from me!” Henry screams.

Something grabs his arm and pulls it back, twisting his wrist painfully and shoves him forward, forcing him to bend, making the pain his shoulder excruciating. Henry screams, shutting his eyes as the tears run down his dirt covered face.

The person behind him, kicks his already injured knee, igniting another scream from him as he falls down onto the wet alley floor.

“You know…” Someone says behind him, and Henry recognizes it as the woman who first spoke. He feels something brush against his ear and the woman twists his wrist further. “I really don’t like that word.”

“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry! Now let go! You’re gonna break my wrist!”

The pressure vanishes and he cries out in relief as the woman behind him lets go of his wrist. But his relief is short lived as the woman in white, drives her knee into his already broken nose, causing him to fall back, his head smacking against the alley floor.

He hears footsteps as someone walks past him. Disoriented, Henry opens his eyes. Three blurred figures comes into focus, he can’t see them. All he can see is three people in white, black and red.

The red figure turns around and walks towards him. He wants to move away, get away from all of them but his body lay paralyzed on the floor. A pair of boots stop before his eyes and the figure crouches. Hands grip his jaw and force his head to lock eyes with the person.

“I’m gonna give it to you straight. We’re not gonna kill you,” The woman in red, chuckles. “Oh no, we’re not going to kill you at all but… When we are done with you... When we have broken every bone in your body, and when you feel as broken and helpless as those women that you abused felt… We want you to rely a message to your bosses. Understand?”

Henry doesn’t say anything until the woman’s nails diggings into his skin forcing him to nod.

“We want you to tell them everything that we did to you, we want you to give out descriptions to every mob boss you know, every filthy criminal you work with. And when they kill you for giving us all the information we got from you during the torture, you tell them…”

There is a small beat as she leans in, giving him view of her bright blue eyes.

“The Canaries are coming for them.”


	2. Thunder In My Chest (Adrenaline In My Veins)

Felicity ducks as a metal staff sweeps over her head, bringing her own staff up to stop the coming attack. She sweeps her staff out, blocking Sara’s attack on her left and moves swiftly out of the cage they trapped her in.

“Really? Two against one?”

Smirking, Laurel steps forward, swinging her baton in her right hand moving to stand next to Sara as she twirling her metal Bo-staff.

“You, baby sister, are just upset you had to put your toys away.” Sara mocks, her pouty pink lips tugging up into a devil-may-care grin.

Felicity narrows her eyes at them, before raising her staff up, twirling in front her as she takes her stance. The long metal stick feels familiar yet foreign in her hands as it lines up with the length of her right arm behind her.

Both her sisters glance at each other before turning to regard her with an almost identical smirk. Laurel twirling her baton and raises her free hand into her fist her, her legs parting as takes her stance. Sara just grins, casually swing her metal staff, letting it settle into both her hands as she tilts her head at Felicity.

Felicity runs her eyes from Laurel to Sara, waiting and watching. No one does anything until Sara lets out a sigh and before she can even react, Sara twirls and attacks Laurel from behind. Smirking Felicity, runs up, moving the staff and gripping it in both her hands as she blocks Sara’s next attack at Laurel, who from her crouched position, spins with her elbow and baton projected out, effectively striking both Felicity and Sara in the gut.

And so it began once more. All three sisters attack, never to the same one, never letting their guard down when one teams up with another, striking and spinning when necessary. Laurel spins around, sweeping out her leg but Felicity ducks, bending her body back as Laurel’s leg moves above, lifting her staff up from her chest and blocking the descending strike of Sara’s staff. She pushes, and pulls the staff part as she straightens, attacking Laurel on her left and Sara on her right, moving between the two in a deadly dance.

Her arms are bruised and her sides ache but she pushes through, forcing her body to move and to bend at her will. The sweat is dripping down her face, her hair short hair clinging to the side of her face. Her sisters are no better, bruised and beaten and panting, their skins flushed and sweaty from the training. Both of them are sporting a few cuts from last week’s mission and the bruises in the surrounding area is slowly fading away.

“Uh, GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!”

All three women stop mid attack, Sara with her staff also in two, has her left arm swept out, held in a vice grip by Laurel who was mid-way from blocking her attack. On Sara’s other side, is Felicity. Both Sara and Felicity’s weapons are poised to attack, inched from one another.

“GUYS! GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!”

Felicity rolls her eyes and the women turn to look at the screaming maniac, who spins around in his seat, grinning widely, with headphones on his head.

“I TRACKED DOWN THAT ADDRESS YOU GAVE ME FOR MR. JACKSON, AND IT TURNS AROUND THE MAN HASN’T LIVED THERE IN OVER A YEAR! WHICH MEANS THE HOUSE IS A FRONT, WHICH MEANS HE LIED! WHICH IS NOT SURPRISING BUT WHAT IS SURPRISING IS THAT FROM THE SURVEILLANCE I GOT, HE IS SEEN ENTERING AND EXITING THE HOUSE, WHICH IS WEIRD IF HE DIDN’T LIVE THERE RIGHT---”

With a sigh, Sara turns to look at Felicity. “Did you give him Red Bull, again?”

Felicity scoffs. “Of course not.”

Laurel lets out a chuckle as she lets go of Sara’s wrist and walks over to the screaming boy. Sara and Felicity drops their stance, watching as Laurel crouches in front of him, reaching up and pulling of the headphones.

“AND THEN I THOUGHT- I… Was I screaming? I was screaming again, wasn’t I?”

“You sure he’s not called The Flash because how much he can speak?” Sara mocks a whisper to Felicity.

Laurel shakes her head and places her hands on the hyperactive boy’s shoulder, as she stands. “Barry, how much Red Bulls did you have to drink?”

“Like today or in the last five hours when you guys started training which really just looked like you three trying to beat the crap out of each other, but are epically failing because you guys just block and move and block and move. I mean after three years, I should be used to it but I’m really not. Like seriously, how can I not be-“

Laurel cups his cheeks, causing him to stop. “Barry.”

Sara and Felicity just shake their head, Sara in amusement and Felicity in exasperation. The two women move to put their weapons away, each grabbing a towel and then made their way to Barry and Laurel. Barry is still buzzing with energy, practically vibrating as he recounts what he found for Laurel.

“And then I got to thinking, you know like what if he walked in but he didn’t really go to his house Like maybe there is a back door or something and so I hacked the Global Satellite and this is what I got.”

Spinning around, Barry clicks the space bar and a video starts playing. Sara, Laurel and Felicity move closer, watching the video feed taken from a top view as Haynes Jackson, enters his house. Few seconds later, he exits around the back, walks over to the backyard shed and enters.

“So I got the blueprint from the company who designed the place, no indicating of a secret door or anything, so you know what I did? I looked deeper and found this!”

Another picture appears on the computer screen.

“That!” Barry points to the screen, “Looks to me like a secret tunnel. You know like in spy movies where the bad guy always has a secret exist which no one knows about. But not me, nope. Nothing can surpass me!”

“Barry, do you know where it leads to?” Sara asks.

Barry turns to look at her, giving her his famous ‘bitch please’ face. “Do I know where it leads to?” He mocks.

Sara stares at him, thinning her eyes at him for a second.

“Yep!” With no indication of being affect by the cold stare, he turns back around to his computer, typing in a few keys before the video feed comes up once more, this time showing Haynes Jackson exiting another house and getting into a black van.

“I tracked the license plate and it belong to a Daniel Jack, who is Mr. Jackson himself. I followed the car through traffic cams and the last spot of it was in West of Somerlind. Looked at the footage around that area and that particular van has been seen every time, every Friday for the last three months. Got an address locked and loaded and ready to be explored.”

Barry turns to grin that them all. “Who’s the fastest man alive?”

“Usain Bolt.” Felicity answers.

Barry spins in his seat, gaping at her. “How dare you? Do you think Usain Bolt can do what I just did? No! Name me one hacker in this world, on this planted who’s the fastest? Huh? Can’t, ‘cause it’s me! Need I remind you, I once got you information from a very secret organization in less than a ten minutes, and I hacked their walls and got through without so much as a detection-”

“Barry.” Sara says, placing a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. “You, to me and every person who knows you exist, know you’re the fastest hacker in the world. Right, Felicity?”

Felicity rolls her eyes at Sara’s dramatic reassurance. “Right.”

Barry opens his mouth, no doubt to speak about Felicity’s tone but thankfully, Laurel cuts him off. “Barry, you still didn’t answer my question.”

Frowning adorably, the hacker tilts his head back to look at Laurel who is standing behind him. “I didn’t?”

This time when Sara and Felicity lock eyes, they share a small smile. It’s no secret that the girls adore Barry and the light he brought into their world, with his quirky attitude, his weird nerd references and babbling personality, but it has been proven that when Barry has digested a few energy drinks, he becomes even more adorable.

“Barry, how many energy drinks have you had?”

“Like five.” Barry sighs.

The sisters raises their eye brows at him.

“Times two.” Barry mumbles. “But it’s not a lot. Remember that last time, I had way more than I should have. But this time I didn’t… I stopped myself.” He proclaims proudly.

“Okay,” Sara moves forward, grabbing Barry under the arm and lifting him up. He stumbles a bit but with the help of Laurel, they both had him stabilized. “You, my happy go lucky friend, are going to sleep this off with Felicity watching you while Laurel and I canvas the area. We need you sharp and focused for tonight, okay?”

“You mean tomorrow morning, right?”

Laurel smiles over at Barry. “Yes, Barry. We mean exactly that.”

The two women walk over to Barry’s bunk bed, carefully lowering him down on it while Felicity moved to grab a blanket for him. Covering up an instantly asleep Barry, they made their way to the computer area, far away from the sleeping man.

“He’s still having nightmares.” Felicity says the moment they are out of ear shot.

“I am aware.” Laurel says, crossing her arms as concern flashes across her elegant features.

“It would explain why he has been refusing to bunk with us on late nights.” Sara adds.

The women turns to glance at the man, the wild excited expression he once wore gone and in its place is an innocent, calm one. He shifts slightly, tugging the blankets up to his chin, grumbling as he does so.

“Okay,” Laurel says. “Sara, you know the drill, we suit up. There was a coffee shop near by which would be perfect for Stacy and I think, Dana would like do some window shopping.”

Felicity rolls her eyes. “You are aware of how idiotic you sound when you talk about your disguises as if they were real people.”

Sara, ever the playful sister, wraps her arm around Felicity’s shoulder. “I perfected the adorable character of nerdy Stacy who loved books and wants to find true love so perfectly, she might as well be.”

Felicity scoffs and shoves Sara’s arm off her shoulder.

“Just leave. I’ll keep tabs on you from here while I keep an eye on Barry.”

“Oh,” Sara sounds, “You know how Barry gets when you touch his computer.”

“Barry can throw a fit later.” Laurel says.

 

\------------------------------------

“I’m in position.” Sara mutters into her coffee cup as she takes a seat outside the coffee shop, sliding up her nerd glasses.

“Copy that. Black?” Felicity says, looking at the footage, spotting Laurel in a brown wig and floral dress.

“Same.”

Leaning back into the seat, Felicity watches the three computer screens, watching Sara, on monitor one, play the role of Stacy perfectly. Sipping on her coffee, with a book in hand, she pretends to read, her head ducked down enough to hide her face but not to obscure her vision of her surrounding areas. Laurel moves down street, on monitor three, slowly turning her body towards every shop she passes, and to any untrained eye it would seem her sole attention was on what the shops had to offer but to Felicity, she can see the way Laurel moves, the small action of tucking her hair behind her hair to get a better look around her, taking a small sip from her health shake to look down the street.

Three hours later, and still nothing. Sara had moved on, going into a store that sells comic books while Laurel traveled further down buying something small every now and then, as to not look suspicious.

“I think we should call it a day.” Felicity says to them.

She doesn’t get a reply which she expected given where her sisters currently are, but a few seconds later, Sara walks out of the comic book store and down the street towards Laurel.

“Black?” Felicity asks.

“Bovender Street, building 35.”

Felicity quickly types in the address and a before and after picture of a deserted warehouse comes on display. She hurriedly scans through the information, memorizing every single information.

“Says the Building has been vacant for 8 years. Went out of business around 9 years ago.”

“Fresh scuff marks, someone has been here recently. Got an unknown sample that we need to have Barry analyze” Laurel says.

“Okay.” Felicity says. “Return back.”

When the door behind Felicity opens, she turns around, watching as her sisters make their way down the stairs. Laurel tucks off her wig and Sara’s glasses soon follow.

“We need to have the sample analyzed immediately, if it is what I think it is, we have found the right place.” Laurel says handing Felicity a small tub containing a white substance.

Felicity takes it, looking up at Laurel. “You’re thinking drugs, right?”

“Exactly.”

Nodding, Felicity moves to place the sample in a container for Barry later. She turns to see Laure frowning, with her arms crossed over her chest and a distance expression on her face.

“Something on your mind, sister?”

“Yes. The location of the warehouse doesn’t make sense.”

“What are you talking about?” Sara asks, making her way over to the other two.

“I mean, the placing. It is in a public area. I am sure the other shop owners would notice if people were doing drug deals there. No matter the time, it would still be considered a risk to have dealings in that area. Especially for the Triad.”

“Maybe they just got lucky?” Sara jokes.

The younger and older siblings turn to give her a dry stare.

“Jokes.” Sara raises her hands, palms up. “I mean, yeah, the location is inconvenient. But maybe the Triad as their claws in some of the nearby shop owners. It wouldn’t be the first time, we have come across corrupted people who chose to turn the other way for a price.”

“Maybe.” Laurel says, her eyes going distant once more.

Behind them, Barry groans loudly. They all turn to see him roll over, clearly on the way to waking up. Slowly, he reaches up to rub his eyes, groaning once more as he sits up, stretching as he shuffles around and swings his legs over the edge of the bunk.

He looks up at them and frowns. “How long was I out?”

“About three hours.” Felicity answers.

Barry let out a pitiful groan. “Fantastic.”

He gets out of bed, his mouth stretching as he lets go of a loud yawn, continuing to rub his eyes, blindly making his way over to his computers. He takes a seat, reaching over with stretched out fingers but stops.

“Who touched my stuff?”

“Felicity.” Laurel and Sara answer.

The accused sister turns to glare at them before turning her glare on Barry, daring him to say something, which of course he does.

“We’ll discuss this later.” He says in a low tone, raising a pointed finger at her. “Now, seeing as your back and I’m back to normal, I’m assuming I heard right and you guys went out, got me some stuff to explore. So, let’s have it.”

Sara steps closer, coming up behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. “We found some samples for you to test.”

“But first, I want you to check out something for me,” Laurel says moving to standing beside Barry. “I want you to check for any building that is similar to the warehouse. Maybe it’s owned by the same company, built by the same company, anything.”

“On it.”

And with that, Sleepy Barry has vanished. The women watch as his fingers dance over the keyboards, the clicking sound resonating through the silent building, blending in with the humming of the computer monitors.

“Uh, okay. It says that the warehouse is a two-part building. Its twin is… huh, it says, the other building is located in a remote area. Hang on,” Barry slides over to another monitor, typing for a second. “It is located in the broken down side of town known as The Glades. Looks like the kind of place were super criminals would go do super-secret bad guy criminal stuff.”

Laurel straightens up from where she had been leaning against the table to regard Sara and Felicity.

Barry turns in his seat, looking at the women surrounding him. “You guys know that place will be crawling with scumbags’ night.”

“Haynes said The Triad deal with drugs and human trafficking. Said there would a meeting, two nights from now, where they would be doing an exchange. Drugs for Humans. Apparently, the people would be from our side and the drugs would be imported from China.” Felicity says.

“Did he say that before or after the torture?” Barry asks.

“During.”

Barry nods. “So, he could have either given that information for fear of his life or for fear of the pain he had no doubt experienced.”

Sara shakes her head. “He wasn’t lying, believe me. Plus the research you did, said the Triad never sticks to a solid schedule.”

“Yes, but guys, this is the Triad. I mean, I know this isn’t our first rodeo but these guys have guns and no doubt have more security than the President himself.”

Laurel moves to face him. “Bar, I know you’re worried but you said it yourself. The only way to attack these people is to attack their business first before going for their head because no matter what, there will be another leader that would soon follow. Best that leader has a barely there operation to run once we are done with them.”

“Okay.” Barry sighs. He looks at the three women, “So what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a few changes to the characters personality as you might have noticed in this chapter. Especially with Felicity's character.
> 
> I feel that, given the circumstance: Laurel would have been the care-taker for her sisters, being a gentle hand to help them through the hell that was their life. Sara would have been the joker, the one would would lighten the mood enough to make it not so hard on themselves while Felicity would have been the serious one of the three, viewing life in a cold and logical way.


End file.
